From Amber to Ember
by Princess Kassie
Summary: One-shot/preview for upcoming story. How Amber(Ember)becomes a ghost. Rated T for suicide and a little bit of angst. Please read I don't know how to make summeries for one-shots.


From Amber to Ember

By Princess Kassie & Lady Elaine

Amber McClain stared down blankly at the piece of sheet music laying on her bed. Fury filled the girl's heart and with a feral snarl she ripped the paper to pieces. "How could he!" She screamed to the ceiling, "That worthless, greedy, no good, BASTARD!" She shot a glare at the music sheet. She stopped and bent down, gently cradling the abused paper. Fat tears welled in her eyes, rolled down her pale cheeks and splashed against the page. She had given so much... no, she had given everything to him what had he done? Moved on, to another girl. Ember screamed again.

He had been the first person to notice her, to appreciate her. The first person who remembered her name. The person she had dedicated all her precious music to. The one she had willingly given her body to. He had taken, and taken and taken everything she gave, leaving a empty shell. Before Him, everything, even having no one care or notice her had been bearable. She was used to it. Then why did it ache so much now that she was back where she started?

She glared at the torn up, tear stained piece of paper and whimpered. Remember, Rem+Ember. Richard Edmond Montgomery and Ember, her stage name. Well, the name she would have used for her stage name. Now? Now she no longer cared. What was the point of life if all it lead to was disappointment.

*Don't give up, you have so much potential* a soft voice whispered, *don't give everything up because of some boy.*

"Some boy. Some boy?" Amber whispered incredulously, "he wasn't just some boy. He was the guy I loved. He was the one! It's my fault, he's perfect. He couldn't have done anything, anything wrong!" The voice fell silent.  
In that moment Amber knew what she was going to do, she knew. She grabbed a pair of scissors and walked into the bathroom. Heading past the guitar sitting there.

* * *

A dark shadow leaned over, watching the still body in the red water. It sighed.

"Oh Amber, you had so much potential but you didn't listen… you didn't listen to me." with a groan the dark shadow hoisted a small ceremonial dagger, it had a sharp curved edge and glittered. Black as obsidian.

"I call to you. Answer me. Ember." the dagger glittered as it entered the body without a mark, hooked around the unconscious ghost and dragged her out. "Ember, Ember do you hear me. Respond."

"Who… who are you." the ghost asked as she sat up. Her skin glowed softly. A strand of blue hair fell in her face and she blew it away with a breath. She was clothed in black and laying in a bathroom. "What am I doing here?" She asked in shock, before gasping at the girl laying in the tub.

"Who… who's that? What's wrong with her?"

"Not now Ember," the hooded figure said quietly, pick up your guitar and music sheet, I will explain everything you need to know."  
Ember frowned but nodded. She walked into the other room. It was strange, yet familiar and every once in a while her foot would slip through the floor or she'd walk right through something. She passed the guitar before stopping. Slowly she placed her hand on it. The old acoustic changed at her touch turning from brown to purple and blue. From the soft outline to sharp jagged edges, like fire and from acoustic to electric.

"Cool." Ember whispered before turning to the torn and crumpled paper on the floor. She picked it up. It to changed at her touch. From a plain piece of lined paper it became official music paper with proper notes and words underneath as well. From one piece of paper it became a small booklet. Right on the front it read 'Remember' by Ember McClain. Opening the booklet she read, her heart both falling and soaring as a purpose, her purpose came back.

* * *

PK: Okay Hi guys this is Princess Kassie. This fanfic was written for and edited by Lady Elaine, who will be helping me out as well as writing her own stories and one shots on this account. I'll let her do the talking for the rest.

Lady E:Hi I'm lady E and I'll be righting about DP, sonic and a lot of anime oh and editing for PK.  
WE DO NOT OWN EMBER OR DANNY PHANTOM (I own my OC which you will see later). BYE

PK: Lady E? Uhh, you forgot to mention… oh well. She's more then a little scatterbrained. Anyway this is more then just any one shot and if you waited to read this then just let me tell you, this is also a preview to a story that's going to be made and published on here. In time of course. Anyway please leave a review on what you think of this one shot. Thank you. Princess Kassie Out


End file.
